1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical laminate structure, and associated method of formation, having multilevel conductive vias that are electrically coupled to circuit features of the electrical laminate structure.
2. Related Art
A capability for increasing the yield of fabricated printed circuit structures would lower costs and improve profitability. Additionally, providing additional ways of electrically coupling circuit features of a printed circuit structure would improve design flexibility and efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for increasing the yield of fabricated printed circuit structures. Additionally, there is a need for providing additional ways of electrically coupling circuit features of a printed circuit structure.